1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There has been known a projector including a light source device, a light modulating device that modulates light emitted from the light source device and forms an image corresponding to image information, and a projection optical device that enlarges and projects the image on a projection surface such as a screen. As such a projector, there has been known a projector including a shutter that protects a projection optical device exposed to the outside (see, for example, JP-A-2010-262124 (Patent Literature 1).
The projector described in Patent Literature 1 includes an armor housing that houses the projection optical device (a projection lens) and the like on the inside. The armor housing includes an opening section that exposes the projection optical device and a tabular shutter that closes the opening section. The shutter is configured to be movable along a surface on which the opening section is formed in the armor housing. When the shutter is moved in one direction, the opening section is opened and the projection optical device is exposed. Consequently, an image can be projected on the projection surface. When the shutter is moved in the other direction, the opening section is closed. Therefore, the projection optical device can be protected.
However, for the shutter included in the projector described in Patent Literature 1, a space for retracting the tabular shutter needs to be provided in the armor housing. Therefore, the projector is increased in size.